Choking Trojan
by kael' ri
Summary: Post hogwartsvoldie. Draco left the wizarding world years ago, and is now living as a muggle college student. One night at a club, Draco stumbles onto something unexpected. The only problem: can Draco bring himself to care enough about the Golden Boy in t
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes: **Umm, before we start, just know two things. First: this is my first ficcie, so please be nice. If it sucks, lemme know, but don't be mean about it, ne? Second: I was only recently released from my padded, white walled shelter, so I know nothing of what the life style I'm writing about is like. If you have any tips or corrections I would love the input. Thanks and enjoy. Oh, and if I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing fanfics like the lifeless person I am?_

_**Warnings:** slash, drugs, abuse, depression, self destruction, angst, etc, etc. no, this will not be a happy fic, and I don't guarantee a happy ending. read at your own risk._

Draco sighed as he felt his head begin to throb in time with the heavy beat of the music. Mentally berating himself for going to the club when he knew he should be home studying for his upcoming finals, Draco decided a break from the throbbing music and flashing lights was in order. Excusing himself from which ever faceless body he had picked up that night, the blonde made his way to the restrooms.

Relief flooding through him at the easing of his headache, Draco went to the last stall wanting desperately to sit down. After a few moments of just collecting his thoughts, Draco gave a rueful laugh.

_It's sad how far the great have fallen. Oh, if only those idiots from Hogwarts could see me now. The great Slytherin Prince a drunken mess of a college student. A _muggle_ college student, no less. Potter would die laughing. _

Draco hadn't gotten far in his self-pitying before his peace was interrupted by the restroom door being slammed open. Rolling his eyes, the blonde prayed whoever had just entered wasn't planning on staying. His hope proved short lived when a hoarse voice spoke up.

"Here's your money, now hand it over."

A second voice, much less abused sounding than the first, chuckled, then replied.

"Yeah, but see, I've been thinking. I don't want your money. Not this time, 'cause I've heard tell that you can pay in other, more fun, ways than just cash. And I thought that I might enjoy getting paid that way."

"What the fuck are you talk- wait. No way. That was only once, and I sure as hell didn't want it. No way that's happening again. You can keep your goddamn shit if that's what you want."

The sound of someone moving to leave was quickly followed by something large and soft getting slammed into a wall. There was a murmur, which Draco couldn't make out, then the sound of struggling. Trying to convince himself it wasn't his problem, Draco left his hidden place in the stall and went to save who ever it was that was in trouble.

_xxxxxxxx_

"You can keep your goddamn shit if that's what you want." Harry glared up into the black eyes of the latest dealer he had found. Nearly growling in anger, he shoved past the slightly beefy man and went for the door. Thoughts of how to best find a new dealer, and fast, were cut short as a meaty hand grabbed his shoulder and slammed him face first into the bathroom wall.

Hot, rancid breath caressed the skin of his neck and face as the larger man leaned in close.

"You don't get it, do you?" came the low murmur next to his ear. "I don't care about the crack, but I do care that you've been holding out on me. And since everyone knows you poufs are always happy for something hard up the ass, I figure no harm done. Oh, and thanks in advance"

Harry's eyes widened as he felt the guy start pawing him, and panic took over. This had happened before, but he would be damned if it happened again. Gathering the strength his emaciated form hid, Harry shoved off of the wall in front of him, and twisted out of the man's grasp. Or tried to, as the burly man had been prepared for a fight. A swift fist in the gut had Harry gasping for air and trying not to double over as spots swam in front of his vision. Feeling his wrists being grabbed and pinned above his head, Harry's panicked efforts doubled.

_Please, god, don't let it happen again. Not again, I can't take it again._ Harry and the dealer's struggles were abruptly cut off as the larger man was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown head first into the opposite wall.

Gasping in air, and trying to calm his frantic heart rate, Harry jerked his gaze up at the familiar sound of his savior's incredulous voice.

"_Potter_?!"

_xxxxxxxx_

One look at the scene happening outside of the stall was enough to spur Draco to action. With practiced ease, he grabbed the back of the attacker's shirt and threw him face first into the wall behind them, then watched in contempt as the slime slumped to the floor, unconscious. Turning around to see if the victim needed any further help, Draco could feel what little drunkenness the rage hadn't burned away slip away in shock. Braced against the wall was a figure with raven hair and a scar that Draco would recognize anywhere.

"_Potter_?!"

_End Prologue._

_**Author's Notes:** Okay, there is more written. If you want it, the review button is your friend. Any flames will be summarily laughed at._


	2. Harry's Life

**Author's Notes:**

ducks and cowers Please, oh please don't be mad for how long this took!! What can I say, life hit. Rather hard, too. But the bump known as college tests and work is healing quite nicely, and so we have the next chapter. Umm, real quick question. Does anyone know what the heck "Asissi" is? It's part of the lyrics for the next chapter, and I hate to admit it, but I'm totally in the dark here. I don't want to omit anything from the lyrics if I can help it, but I might have to here. So please help. Other than that, hope you enjoy the chapter, and review to get the next one. (and yes, it's already in the works. Hopefully won't take two- three?- weeks to finish, either). Oh, and also, I need a beta!!! If you want to put yourself through the torture of editing my crap, lemme know and we'll work something out.

**Review Replies:**

**To everyone who reviewed,**

I'm so glad you guys liked the story. It's honestly your replies that kept me working on this over these last couple of weeks. Please don't let my slow-poke updates keep you from replying!

**Jaina2,**

Of course Placebo rocks! heh. So, got any hint as to why it's called choking trojan now? ;) Hope so.

**stillinmycocoon,**

I'm pretty sure Draco knows that Harry was an unwilling participant there, but if I didn't make that clear, please let me know. Oh, and just so you know, it's gonna get shoved in his face pretty soon. But that's all I'm gonna say. ::_evil grin:: _hope you like this chappie too.

**Miss Lesley,**

blink. blink. Umm, wow. To start with, no, no Ron or Hermione in this story (they're fun, but I don't feel like writing them. This story isn't about them anyways. ::_grin:: _), and yes, crack the hard stuff. I have no clue if there's gonna be magic or not (probably, though) and I don't think Draco's wanted in the wizarding world. At least, he isn't right now. Fun thought, though, I might have to borrow it. Would that be okay?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I'm merely a trespasser on madam Rowling's playground.

**Warnings:** les'see...um....fairly graphic non-con, cursing, drugs, depression, slash, and just a little abuse to top it all off. Think that covered it all, so don't like? Don't Read!! And if you're underage (and I mean either mental or physical age here, peoples) please respect that I've rated it R for a reason.

_

* * *

_

_You're the one who's always choking Trojan  
You're the one who's always bruised and broken  
Sleep may be the enemy  
But so's another line  
It's a remedy  
You should take more time_

Harry tried not to grimace in pain as the hand buried in his hair gave another rough jerk. Squeezing his eyes shut and determinedly blocking out the grunts and moans Stefen was making above him, Harry let his mind wander to thoughts of three weeks ago, grateful for the distraction.

To say that the Boy-who-couldn't-die had been surprised to see Malfoy, of all people, in one of the more questionable establishments of the city was a bit of an understatement. If Harry had been asked a week ago what he thought Malfoy would be doing after the war, visiting a well known gay bar and club wouldn't have been on the list. Add to that that it was a muggle bar, and Harry's surprise bordered on outright disbelief. Though Harry had to admit, he couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Malfoy's reaction to his being there.

_"Potter?!"_

_Harry jerked his gaze up from the floor at the sound of the familiar voice yelping his name. Not bothering to hide his surprise at who was in front of him, Harry said the first thing that came to mind._

_"Malfoy? What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_The blond lost the look of disbelieving shock as a familiar sneer once again graced his face. "I could ask you the same thing, scarface. I must say, I never expected the Golden Boy to be getting himself raped in the middle of a bathroom. Isn't that a little much, even for you?"_

_Harry just glared at the sneering blond and shoved himself off the wall he'd been leaning against. Stalking over to the unconscious body on the floor, he tried to ignore the elegantly cocked eyebrow that just begged for some kind of come back. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold his silence against his former rival for much longer, Harry dropped to the ground and began searching the pockets of the guy who'd tried to rape him._

_"You know, I don't exactly go _looking_ for these kinds of situations, Malfoy. They generally do a good enough job of finding _me_," the brunette grumbled._

_Malfoy gave no indication of having heard Harry's reply. And as far as Harry was concerned, as long as the blond didn't ask questions and just left well enough alone, he didn't much care whether or not Malfoy had. The unwelcome sound of Malfoy stepping closer was soon followed by the even more unwelcome sound of his voice._

_"What the fuck are you doing Potter? Making sure the little whore gets paid for services rendered?" _

_Harry spun in place, fully intent on verbally flaying the bastard behind him, but the blonde's pole axed expression forced him to choke on a laugh instead._

_"What's the matter Malfoy?" Harry chuckled, "Not fitting in with your image of a perfect little Gryffindor Golden Boy? Hate to disappoint you, but I haven't been that person in a very long time."_

_Harry watched in amusement as Malfoy visibly shook himself free of his stunned expression, and became the calm and composed git he normally was._

_"Can't say that it's not a welcome change. There are far too many bleeding heart do-gooders on this planet as it is." was the blonde's sniffed response. _

_Harry merely shrugged and turned back to his search._

_"Well, as lovely a time as it hasn't been, I can see that my services are no longer needed and so I think I'll get back to what I was doing before I got dragged into saving your sorry ass. Do try to keep the whoring to a minimum in the future, Potter. I somehow doubt I'll be there to save you a second time."_

_With those last, drawling lines, the former Slytherin turned to walk back out the bathroom door._

_Not wanting to let Malfoy get away with the last words, Harry couldn't resist getting off one last quip before the door closed behind the blond._

_"I dunno, Malfoy, might be fun to have to repay you for 'services rendered'"_

_Malfoy's choked sputtering was the last thing Harry heard before the door closed._

_Snickering to himself, Harry again went back to his search, finally emerging with the little bag of white powder that had started the whole fiasco._

_Getting up from the floor and pocketing the bag, Harry turned to leave, offering up silent thanks that Malfoy had not pried into the why's of what had happened. Now all he had to do was avoid the blond and Harry's life away from the wizarding world would remain as it was- secret, sheltered, and safe. And in a city as big as this one Harry knew he could stay away from Malfoy with ease- especially since he now knew to be careful- and thus avoid all the potential problems Malfoy might bring. Opening the door of the club, Harry had slipped into the night and gone home._

And now, nearly three weeks later, avoidance of the Slytherin had proved to be not just easy, but simplicity itself. The only downside of all that had happened that night, that Harry could see, was that he'd been forced to break his promise to himself and return to his ex-boyfriend. He hadn't wanted to go back, but his habit was a harsh mistress and Harry wasn't able to hold out for more than two days. Stefen had been more than happy to get his little boy-toy back, as evidenced by the nearly non-stop... reparations... Stefen had been forcing Harry to make ever since his return.

Thinking of what Stefen demanded of him in return for supplying Harry with cocaine inevitably lead to an awareness of the present situation he was in. The sudden return of feeling the engorged member moving in and out of his mouth in time to Stefen's grunting moans of pleasure sent Harry scrambling once more for any thoughts to distract his mind from the present. Dark thoughts of his past happily obliged him.

It had been several years since the final battle of the war, but Harry was still haunted by images of the torturing and brutal slaughtering that the Death Eaters and Voldemort had been responsible for. Unfortunately for Harry, not just a few of those were memories of events he had been present for, and not just a silent observer with in his dreams. Seeing close friends and people he considered family being raped, beaten and subjected to worse horrors than Harry had words for as the main subject of his dreams had left its fair share of scars on the young man. Waking to know that what he'd seen had been real, and that there was _nothing_ he could do but alert the rest of the Order to the fate of their loved ones, had been a trip into guilt and self-loathing that Harry was hard pressed to match. But match it he had, during the times that he'd actually been there, and _still_ been unable to do anything to help the ones he cared most about. Harry almost hadn't made it through the pain of dealing with those memories alive.

But then a young man by the name of Stefen had found him, and taken pity on his tortured soul by introducing Harry to the only thing that had been able to distract him from his dark past. Crack cocaine, his addiction, his little white miracle in a bag. And the only remedy to date that had been able to save Harry from his sole surviving enemies: sleep, and the nightmares that were more memory than dream.

Once he discovered the power cocaine had over his nightmares, it hadn't taken Harry long to become helplessly addicted. It hadn't take Stefen- the only one Harry knew that could supply him with the drug- long after that to realize that Harry was now bound to his every whim if Harry wanted to satiate his addiction. Stefen had been overjoyed at the complete control he had been granted, and the abuse had followed shortly after. And Harry had dealt with it, feeling that it was the least he deserved after all those he had allowed to die at Voldemort's hand.

So it went, for years, until Stefen had crossed the one line Harry still held. Particularly drunk one night, the prostitutes and whores hadn't been enough to slake Stefen's thirst, but Harry's virgin hole had looked irresistible. After healing enough to be able to move, Harry had grabbed what little he still had that he cared about and left. Living off the funds he still had from Gringott's and the occasional odd job, Harry had stayed well clear of Stefen for nearly a year. Jumping dealers at random had ensured that Stefen would be unable to trace Harry through his habit, and keeping his head low as a rule had made the raven haired young man believe he was safe. But then the last dealer had turned out to be as dangerous as Stefen (and Harry was under no illusions as to where the man had gotten the idea of fucking him from) and Harry hadn't had time to find a new dealer, so his addiction lead him full circle.

Stefen had taken him back with seemingly no extra demands over their last time, and so Harry kept quite and prayed that he'd be better prepared to deal with Stefen should he ever try anything...like that...again. He may put up with the oral that Stefen demanded on such a regular basis, but Harry'd be damned if he let Stefen ever fuck him properly. There was just too much that it brought raging to the fore of Harry's mind for him to ever let anyone touch him like that.

Before Harry could get further in his dark thoughts and memories, the hand that was gripping his hair and controlling his head's movements gave a suddenly vicious yank backwards as Stefen gave as strangled gasp that was half moan. Praying that he'd noticed the signal Stefen always gave that he was about to come in time, Harry scrambled to get a last breath in and relax his throat enough before the other man finished.

He didn't make it.

Just as Harry began to inhale, the hand in his hair shoved his head forward as Stefen's hips gave a particularly hard thrust. Harry winced as the move impaled the back of his throat on the hard member and ripped open tender flesh that was still unused to this kind of abuse. Already gagging on the engorged penis, Harry choked when his lungs were suddenly flooded with a hot, sticky fluid. Instincts screaming at him to get air _now_, Harry moved to push away, but found his head held in place by Stefen's hand as the other hand tightened its grip on his trapped wrists. Stefen continued to thrust as the last of his orgasm ran itself through, quickly turning Harry's struggles into a panicked attempt to free himself.

Recovering enough to speak, Stefen pulled back on Harry's hair and wrists- which he had long ago pulled up and trapped above Harry's head- and threw the coughing, choking young man away from him. Dissatisfied when Harry's position on his knees in front of him meant that the raven haired man wasn't too hurt from the fall, Stefen stalked over to Harry's gasping form and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Smiling cruelly as Harry gave a weak yell of pain, Stefen crouched down to look into exhausted emerald eyes.

"Two things, Harry. That was as a reminder for two things. Do not _ever_ again let yourself get distracted while my cock is in your mouth; and second, do not _ever_ again try to pull off until I am completely finished with you. Is that understood?"

Harry looked up into malicious, light blue eyes framed by sandy brown hair and managed a weak nod, coughing and gasping too much to do anything else. Shivering in fear as those blue eyes narrowed in anger at his silent reply, Harry managed to gasp out a hoarse "Yes...Stefen..." around his hacking coughs.

Stefen glared and stood up, towering over the prone form at his feet.

"You are mine, Harry. Never forget that. I saved you from what you were, remade you from nothing, and I will damn well see you dead and broken if you ever try to leave me again," Stefen snarled out, letting fly with one more kick for good measure. Turning to the bedroom, Stefen threw a careless "I'm going to bed, try not to kill yourself tonight," over his shoulder, then stepped into the room and shut the door.

Racked with relief at the sound of the door clicking shut and the lock snapping home, Harry relaxed for the first time since Stefen had come home that day. Taking a few minutes to recover from his choking fest and letting the pain in his stomach ebb enough to stand, Harry made his way slowly to the couch in the living room. While it wasn't much, it was certainly better than the cot he'd been allowed in the cupboard of 4 Privet Drive, and Harry was just grateful he no longer had to share a bed with Stefen.

Sighing as he sat down, Harry reached for one of the drawers in the little coffee table in front of him. Pulling out the last of his supply from yesterday, Harry made a mental note to remind Stefen to get him some more, chuckling humorlessly at the thought of Stefen's reaction to how quickly he was going through a batch. He was quite certain that Stefen was correct in thinking that, at the rate he went through the cocaine, Harry was lucky he hadn't overdosed yet. Harry knew, logically, that he should probably take more time in between hits, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. The faster he obtained oblivion, and the longer he stayed there, the better as far as Harry was concerned. Smiling, or at least as close as he could get anymore, the raven haired man set about completing a far more pleasant task than had been handed him all day.

Sighing as he felt the first high of the night begin to wash over him, Harry let his mind go mercifully blank.

**

* * *

**

****

**End Notes:** Reviews equal quicker updates!! And for the curious, "pole axed" is a slang phrase I picked up God knows where. It basically means what your expression is after getting hit with a pole ax (which is exactly what it sounds like, an ax on the end of a pole. ouch). And, please, someone have mercy with the beta and asissi comments from earlier. Ja Ne!!


End file.
